house on haunted hill
by turtletoni
Summary: its about a house thats on a hill.


**House on Haunted Hill by Toni Blundell**

It all began way back on septemeber1st 1939 the war was just beginning and my parents had been summoned to join the fight. This is it I thought my life is over. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and there stood a tall man wearing dark and damp green overalls with black heavy boots. I began to shake as he began to speak the words I was dreading 'it's to go kids' he said. My mum shivered with fear as my eight year old sister clung on to her. My dad came over put on my thick duffle coat and hugged me and said 'it's up to you now son, your sister is relying on you. I turned and began to open my mouth when the strange man who was still standing at the door took my hand with the tightest grip I had ever felt. I leaned over and grabbed my mothers hand but it was too late within seconds my parents were gone. Alls I could hear was my sister crying I grabbed her hand and pleaded with her to keep quiet. She glared into my eyes and I felt like I had lost all feeling. I hugged my sister and told her we would be fine. In the distance I could see an oblong shape vehicle and I could hear people's voices but I couldn't work out what they were saying. As we got closer the shape became more oblivious it was a train and our ticket out of here. A sudden relief came over me as I knew the further away from our home we were the further away the war was. I was still missing my family but I felt like this way our ticket to a better life away from all this fighting and I was going to take it. Suddenly my sisters grasp was broken and was taking away by a tall man and placed on a near by train. I could still see her pressing her face against the window and as I stood motionless watching the tears fall slowly down her eyes like light droplets of rain falling from a black cloud. Just as I thought my life had hit rock bottom I was tapped on the shoulder and dragged by short black curly hair to the next train. I was lead to my seat where a small boy was already sitting. The train was silent no one dared to speak. As it left the train station I couldn't help but remember what my dad had said in our final moments together. He told me my sister was counting on me and I had just let her be taken away without even the slightest fight. How much had I let my father down? A sudden shiver ran down my spine. The train was still travelling and it was now almost dark. It felt like we had travelling for hours.

Suddenly we heard a loud bang and the train came to a Holt. I quickly sat up and watched as we pulled in to the station. There were children all ready waiting. The look of fear in all of their eyes I will never forget. We were all quickly off loaded and crammed in to a dirty old rusty bus. It was almost four children to every seat but I was too scared to care. I stared round and with amazement I recognised a face it was my sister she was standing with another little girl on a near by plat form. As the bus pulled away I waved good bye and my heart sank I was quickly alone. It wasn't long before my eyes began to get heavy and I slowly drifted in to slumber. I was awoken by the noise of my surroundings. We were in quiet little village and it seemed friendly enough. As we parked up I stood up and quickly unfolded my duffle as I was using it for a pillow. All the children were placed in a line and one by one were taken by new families. No one dared to argue. By now it was turn a small thin old looking woman stood in front of me with a medium sized old man. She turned and spoke and with each word she said my world began to feel better. She took me by the hand and the three of us walked off. Whilst walking home she said 'my name is Betty and this is Jim, We don't have children of our own so for now we want to be your mum and dad'. I just simply smiled and I was too emotional to say anything. We walked for around ten minutes and suddenly came halt in front of a small cottage. Betty glanced in my direction and whispered 'Never go over that hill, it's a place we never speak of '. I assured her that I wouldn't and we quickly went inside. By this time my stomach was rumbling. We sat down to a hot meal of meat and potatoes and with every mouth full I felt as if it were heaven. It was getting very late by now so I was shown my room. As I lay on my bed I couldn't help but wonder what actually was over that hill. Mysterious and mischievous thoughts ran through my head. I had to know what was there. While I was getting up to go investigate I couldn't help but think what Betty had said she had been so good to me could I betray her in this way. A sudden rush of guilt ran through my veins like water running through a tap. I decided I couldn't do it. I knew it would hurt her so I lay on my bed and slowly drifted off. By day break life seemed very different I was happy, I was missing my family but I didn't care. This was the happiest id been in a long while and I didn't want it end. The day quickly passed as I was helping out on a near by farm and there was a lot of work to do... By sunset I was at the point of exhaustion.

After supper I went straight to bed. I awoken in the middle of the night by a faint light came from over the hill. I went into to near by room where Betty and Jim were sleeping. I couldn't wake them so I knew it was up to me to go see what was happening. I walked down the stairs and out of the big wooden door. Once outside I scrambled though bushes and climbed over logs. I stood at the bottom of a huge hill the biggest I had ever seen. I began to walk up it but I knew it would take me and awful long time. But doubtless I carried on with the thought of knowing every step was taking me closer. After what seemed like hours of work I reached the top. To my surprised there stood a huge black house with dark windows and a dark entrance. Outside of the house grew tall trees with spiky bushes. It looked like a dungeon. The feeling of fear but complete excitement came over me. Without what seemed my control I was walking nearer and nearer the house. I stood at the front door and placed my small hand around the door knob. I was sure what I was expecting but I went in anyway. My feet touched the dirty dark floor boards and creaked. I screamed! I walked further in a came to a dark corridor full of paintings of dead people. I turned and went to run towards the door but the door seemed to be getting further and further away. I turned around and shadow appeared in front of me. It was an old man and he reached towards me. I stepped back and with in an instant he was gone. I walked forward and eventually came to a room. I grabbed the door and pushed and it opened with a loud screeching noise. I was inside and began to feel the wall for a light switch. The walls were cold and wet but I couldn't find the light. I walked in anyway and began to hear voice. In the distance I could see a faint light I walked towards it and seen a door was open. As I got closer I could a very deep voice and it sounded like a man and he seemed to be shouting. I walked towards and peered around it. There sat a man wearing a long red robe with black lacing. He was wearing dark slippers and by his side laid a very old aged dog. The man got up and began pacing the floor the dog followed by his master's feet. I stepped floor and the floor boards began to creek. The man suddenly turned and bellowed, 'WHO GOES THERE?' THIS IS MY HOUSE WHAT DO YOU WANT?' I quickly stepped back as the man walked towards the door. I slammed the door and began to run but I could hear his foot steps getting nearer. I was only a small boy and I knew he probably would catch me. Even so I continued to run as fast as I could. I reached the door and turned the knob. It wouldn't open I was trapped. The foot steps were getting closer and I didn't know what to do. I ran into a small room that was near by. I sat and waited. The man got to the main door with his dog by his side. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a shiny key that was bigger than my arm. The room door were I was hiding was slightly ajar. The dog must have been able to smell me as he was sniffing in the room. The man opened the door and I made a run for it, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I never looked back as there of him seeing my face was bad. I stumbled all the way down the hill until I hit the bottom with a loud thump. I rushed to my feet and ran through the bushes and over the logs all the way back to the cottage. I had never been so glad to be back there in all my life. I opened the door and rushed upstairs and climbed into my bed. I was just about relaxed and drifting of again when I woke up to see Betty standing over me. It was then I knew it was all going to be fine. At breakfast that morning I promised Betty I would respect her wishes and never go there.


End file.
